Love & Smile
by R-Daisy
Summary: Ini tentang cinta Hinata & senyuman Naruto. Oneshot/OOC/Mind to RnR? (edit)


_**NARUTO **_milik _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**LOVE & SMILE**_ milik _**R-Daisy**_

_**TEEN Romance**_

_**My First One-Shot **_**[Naruhina]**

::::**Warning**::::

AU, Typos, Gaje, Tidak sesuai EYD, Full Hinata POV, Ide cerita ringan mungkin pasaran dll.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

Aku mengayuhkan pedal sepedaku dengan perlahan. Rambut indigo dan rok panjangku melambai-lambai di terpa angin. Langit mulai menampakkan warna jingganya. Ini sudah saatnya melihat dirinya. Si pemilik hatiku. Pemuda berambut pirang, kekasihku, Namikaze Naruto.

Aku bukan fansgirlnya tapi aku pengutitnya, dua bulan yang lalu. Aku tersenyum simpul mengingat sesuatu. Masih terbayanng sekali waktu itu. Hari dimana aku menembaknya. Dengan semangat api yang Naruto-kun tularkan padaku aku menyatakannya. Niat awalku hanya ingin menyatakan sukanya saja, tidak berniat untuk mendengar balasannya. Namun siapa yang menyangka, Naruto-kun malah mengajakku kencan. Kalian mau tahu reaksi setelahnya, yup aku langsung pingsan begitu saja!

Bagi diriku yang selalu bernasib sial, hal itu adalah suatu keajaiban besar. Toh siapa disangka, sekali tarik dapat dua tali. Yang tadinya hanya ingin menyatakan cinta eh malah di ajak kencan. Dan sekali-kali beruntung tidak merugikan, kan?!

.

.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Seminggu pertama menjadi sepasang kekasih, kami terlihat menggebu-gebu. Namun seminggu kemudiannya tidaklah seindah dengan yang pertama. Aku pun menjadi sedih. Aku pun juga curiga kalau Naruto-kun masih menyukai Sakura; temannya dari kecil sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Awalnya aku masih bisa memaklumi, wajar Naruto-kun sudah mengejar-ngejar gadis berambut merah muda itu sejak Taman Kanak-kanak. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang Naruto-kun sudah bersamaku, memerhatikanku dan memujiku. Toh aku kekasihnya sekarang. Kami pun sering pulang bersama, belajar bersama dan selalu berkencan. Aku juga sering membuatnya bekal sekolah. Aku pula yang selalu menyediakan air saat Naruto-kun sedang pergi ke ekskul sepak bolanya.

Namun entah kenapa dua minggu tiga hari kemudiannya, Naruto-kun tampak berbeda. Kini Naruto-kun jarang pulang bersamaku, kalau itu aku bisa memakluminya karena dia mengikuti ekskul. Tapi sekarang kini dia jarang memuji masakanku, jarang mengirimku e-mail, lebih banyak terdiam dan Naruto-kun jarang memperlihatkan senyuman mataharinya dihadapanku. Padahal kalau Naruto-kun tahu, itulah senyuman yang terindah bagiku. Senyuman yang ceria yang selalu membuat pipiku merona karenanya. Senyuman yang mampu menghangatkan hatiku selama ini. Tapi melihatnya sekarang ini aku hanya bisa terdiam.

Tiga minggu lebih pun berlalu, Naruto-kun mulai terlihat menghindariku. Mulai membuat banyak alasan setiap aku ingin berdua dengannya. Perhatiannya kepadaku semakin berkurang. Dan aku pun lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Sebenarnya aku sedih, aku juga galau. Aku juga tak berani menanyakannya penyebabnya, kepercayaan diriku memudar begitu saja di terpa angin. Ketakutan merasuki diriku. Kecurigaan juga menguasai benakku. Aku takut kalau Naruto-kun bosan padaku. Mungkin aku tak seceria dan secantik Sakura. Mungkin pula aku tidak semodis dan seseksi Ino. Aku juga tidaklah tinggi seperti Temari ataupun sekuat Tenten. Aku hanya gadis pemalu yang gemar memasak dan berkebun. Aku juga gadis yang kutu buku. Penampilanku juga sangat sederhana, karena aku sering memakai baju yang longgar. Ya bisa dibilang aku gadis yang berstandart biasa-biasa saja. Itu semua karena aku tak suka tampil mencolok. Beda sekali denganmu, yang kontras akan kepopuleran.

Naruto-kun memang pembuat keonaran, namun dia memiliki sifat seorang pahlawan. Naruto-kun juga payah dalam pelajaran, tapi sangat lincah saat berolahraga. Naruto-kun dinilai memiliki penampilan jelek oleh Kiba-kun tapi kau terlihat tampan di mataku. Mata sapphire Naruto-kun yang bagaikan batu permata intan itu membuatku tak berani mengalihkan mataku. Setiap senyuman ataupun cengiran Naruto-kun memang membuat Sakura sebal, tapi itu adalah ekspresi terpahat sangat mempesona di benakku. Bibirmu yang terlihat seksi itu membuatku selalu penasaran untuk menciummu. Suara Naruto-kun akan terdengar sangat bising di telinga Sasuke, tapi tidak dengan diriku. Suaramu adalah angin segar di telingaku. Seluruh penampilanmu membuat jantung terus berpacu.

Jadi wajar kan kalau aku terkadang minder?! Semua yang terpahat pada dirimu sangatlah indah. Semua yang ada didalam dirimu telah membuatku semakin menyukai dirimu, mengagumimu sampai keujung ubun-ubun. Dan semua itu karena efek samping cinta yang tak terelakkan. Efek samping yang bisa membahayakan setiap pasangan didunia. Yaitu buta, cinta buta.

Minggu ke empat pun berlalu, aku masih saja terdiam melihat Naruto-kun yang semakin menghindariku. Setiap kali aku menemuinya, dia tampak selalu bingung seperti orang yang kesasar di jalan. Ketika kami saling bertatapan, air mukanya terlihat sangat bersalah. Apa dia tengah bimbang? Tapi bimbang karena apa? Apa aku telah berbuat kesalahan yang tak kusadari, sehingga membuatnya bimbang? Apa mungkin juga Naruto-kun diam-diam masih menyukai Sakura. Kalau terus begini, bukankah aku harusnya tersinggung? Bukankah aku harusnya marah?! Namun sekali lagi yang kulakukan hanyalah berdiam diri tanpa ada niat menanyakannya. Bukannya aku mau besar kepala, aku ini tipikal yang baik hati –kata orang.

Ini memang terlihat bodoh. Aku memang bodoh bukan?! terus-terusan berdiam diri membuat diriku semakin lemah tak berdaya. Tapi sebenarnya dibalik itu bukan seperti itu. Aku saat ini masih mengamati ataupun mencari tahu isi hatinya. Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang selalu dipikirkannya. Aku hanya ingin berhati-hati dalam bertindak sebelum bergerak. Jikalau aku tahu penyebabnya, aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku. Agar nantinya aku bisa memberi hatiku lebih banyak lagi. Memberikan cintaku sepenuh hati, dan berharap hubungan ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

Gadis belia sepertiku memang belum pantas membicarakan soal percintaan. Cinta kami mungkin akan tergolong cinta monyet. Namun aku tak mau itu. Aku mau jadi seseorang egois kalau bisa. Tapi aku tak mau dibilang serakah. Yang awalnya rasa kekaguman kini menjelma menjadi rasa suka dan dari rasa sukaku yang semakin meningkat seiring waktu telah berubah menjadi cinta. Cinta yang murni tentunya. Dan kini cintaku terhadap Naruto-kun tak terbendung lagi banyaknya. Aku pun tak tahu harus menyimpan kemana lagi cintaku ini.

Aku harus segera menyelasaikan masalah ini. Aku tak mau ini bergantung begitu saja. Aku harus menemuinya sekarang. Pokoknya ini harus bisa selesai.

Lalu secepat langkah kilatku, aku pergi menuju lapangan bola; tempat ekskul Naruto-kun. Langitpun terlihat sudah mulai senja, aku yakin semua teman-temannya pasti sudah pulang kerumahnya. Dan beberapa menit akhirnya aku sampai ke tempat tujuan. Aku bisa melihat sosoknya, dia tengah berlatih sendirian. Aku terpaku melihat sosoknya. Tiba-tiba saja kepercayaan diriku turun. Tendangannya tak tentu arah. Dia seperti sedang marah. Kakiku tiba-tiba melemas. Aku sedih melihatnya seperti ini. Aku ingin menghiburnya. Dan tanpa kusadari kakiku melangkah sendiri, ku eratkan genggaman tanganku di depan dada. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju dirinya. Akhirnya kini aku berada di belakangannya. Langkah kami tinggal lima langkah, jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Genggaman ditangan semakin erat.

Aku menarik nafas…..

"N-Naruto-kun…" panggilku dengan gugup.

Aku lihat tubuhnya menegang, bola yang ditendangnya tadi meleset membentur tiang gawang. Aku kembali menarik nafas dan kembali memanggil namanya "Naruto-kun."

Syukurlah dia membalikkan badannya.

"H-Hei." Sapaan Naruto-kun kepadaku terlihat gugup.

"…" aku hanya menundukkan wajahku –malu. Aku senang melihat Naruto-kun berkeringat, dia terlihat lebih seksi.

Tiba-tiba keheningan datang. Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang berbicara sejak sapaan tadi. Aku menggigit bibirku. Aku yakin Naruto-kun tengah menundukkan wajahnya sama seperti diriku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara ponsel berdering. Bunyi itu berasal dari arah Naruto-kun. Tanpa melihatnya aku sudah tahu Naruto-kun bakal mengangkat panggilannya. Kudengarkan dia mengobrol dengan seseorang. Nadanya juga terdengar kesal. Hei, apa yang terjadi?

"Iya, aku tahu Teme!"

Teme?! Kurasa yang dimaksud Naruto-kun, Sasuke.

Setelah itu yang kudengar Naruto-kun tengah beradu mulut dengan Sasuke. Aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mungkin masalah taruhan nonton bola kali?!

Mataku masih betah memandangi tanah. Aku tak sadar Naruto-kun telah mematikan teleponnya sampai akhirnya aku bisa melihat sepatu bola Naruto-kun ada di depan mataku.

GREBB!

Mata lavenderku membola. Belum sempat menatapnya aku sudah berada dipelukannya. Mataku mengerjap, kinerja otakku membeku.

"Gomen ne.."

DEG!

"Gomenasai, Hinata." Tuturnya lagi di depan telingaku, menanggalkan suffix '-chan' ku.

DEG DEG..

Naruto-kun melepaskan pelukannya. Jari-jarinya mengarahkan daguku untuk menatapnya. Mata kami pun bertemu. Sapphire bertemu lavender. Sorot matanya terlihat terluka. Aku rasa mataku mulai berair.

'Naruto-kun tersenyumlah!' ucapku dalam hati.

Dia membelai pipiku yang merona dengan jari-jarinya.

'Naruto-kun, aku merindukanmu.' Ucapku lagi.

Dia menutup mata sapphirenya, menghembus nafasnya dengan kasar.

'Naruto-kun, tataplah aku!'

Naruto-kun masih menutup matanya namun kini dia mengusap rambut pirangnya dengan kasar.

'Naruto-kun, kenapa denganmu?'

Kini dia telah membuka matanya, aku menggigit bibirku. Tatapannya menjadi berkilat. Kini mataku mengarah kedua tangannya yang sekarang memegang lenganku dengan lembut. Aku pun hendak kembali menatap dirinya. Namun sebelum itu pun…

~CUP

Pergerakanku telah di interupsi oleh bibirnya. Naruto-kun menciumku! Tepat di bibirku! Pekikku dalam hati. Aku sangat terkejut sampai-sampai saat berciuman aku lupa menutup mata.

"Gomenasai, Hinata." Ucapnya lagi saat dia melepaskan ciumannya.

Mataku berkedip, aku bingung.

~CUP

Naruto-kun kembali menciumku. Namun kali ini lebih posesif dan lebih dalam lagi. Tangannya menuntut kepalaku. Aku bisa merasakan dia meremas rambut panjangku. Aku pun menutup mataku. Entah kenapa ciuman ini terasa menyedihkan dihatiku. Padahal ini ciuman pertamaku dengan Naruto-kun. Dan tanpa sadar air mataku menerobos keluar dari balik kelopak mataku. Aku bahagia tapi aku sedih. Naruto-kun terus menciumku tanpa henti, ciumannya terasa menggambarkan kerisauannya. Kini tangan Naruto-kun memeluk pinggangku. Menuntutku lebih dekat lagi. Aku pun turut membalas pelukannya. Tubuh kami pun saling bergesek karena saking intimnya. Bisa kurasakan detak jantung Naruto-kun yang kencang sama seperti diriku. Aku pun sangat yakin mukaku pasti semerah bunga mawar. Aliran darahku juga mengalir sangat cepat di pembuluh-pembluh darahku. Kami masih larut dalam ciuman. Aku merasakan dadaku mulai sesak karena pasokan oksigen mulai menipis. Aku tak menyangka kalau ciuman akan seperti ini. Aku merasa terbakar, terbuai, meleleh dalam waktu bersamaan. Naruto-kun masih sibuk menciumku. Lidahnya pun masih betah menjelajahi rongga mulutku dan mengadu lidahku. Aku mengerang, kami pun mendesah.

'Naruto-kun ada apa denganmu?'

'Kenapa kau melakukan ini?'

'Apa yang membuat jadi sedih seperti ini?'

Dan tak lama kemudian Naruto-kun pun melepas ciuman. Aku terengah, salivaku keluar dari sudut bibirku.

"Aishiteru!"

DEG!

Mendengarkan penuturan Naruto-kun membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Cinta. Naruto-kun mencintaiku!

Dia pun mengenggam kedua tanganku, menciumnya.

"Aishiteru, Hinata."

DEG DEG…

"Aishiteru, hontou ni aishiteru!"

Mata sapphirenya menyipit, bibirnya pun melengkung ke atas sampai-sampai giginya kelihatan. Pipinya merona.

Senyum. Naruto-kun tersenyum kepadaku!

Syukurlah!

"Aishiteru yo Naruto-kun!"

Melihat Naruto-kun kembali tersenyum membuatku ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Dan pipiku juga lebih merahnya daripada Naruto-kun. Dan tak lama kemudian kami pun tertawa bersama.

**FLASHBACK END **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu pun, aku jadi lupa apa penyebab Naruto-kun meminta maaf. Tapi sekarang aku tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Toh, kini kami terlihat lebih mesra jika berduaan.

BLUSH~

Aku menghentikan laju sepedaku. Tempat latihan Naruto-kun sudah terlihat di depan mataku. Naruto-kun memanggil diriku, aku melambaikan tanganku. Aku lihat teman-temannya tengah menggodanya. Pipinya kembali merona. Sejak hari itu hubungan kami tersebar luas, aku tak tahu siapa yang membocorkan hal itu. Aku tak peduli. Bukankah itu hal yang baik bukan?!

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan riang. Kupatrikan senyuman lembutku. Aku sangat bahagia. Aku yakin Naruto-kun juga sama bahagianya. Naruto-kun melambaikan tangannya sambil memperlihatkan senyuman andalannya.

"Naruto-kun semangat!" teriakku.

Naruto-kun meninju kepalan tangannya ke udara.

"Ya, tentu! Arigatou Hinata!"

Setelah itu Naruto-kun kembali berlatih dengan teman-temanya, aku menduduki diriku di bangku yang tersedia di pinggir lapangan.

Aku akan terus mencari tahu apa isi hatinya, agar aku bisa memberikan cintaku kepadanya. Aku berdoa kepada Kami-sama. Aku ingin selalu ada di sisinya, menjadi penyemangatnya. Aku ingin selalu melihat senyumannya, karena itu membuat hatiku bahagia. Aku berharap cinta ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**~::::OWARI::::~**_

_**Author hanyalah seorang Hinata-centric. Author bukanlah newbie, namun ini one-shot pertamaku. Naruhina, pair pertama yang ku buat moga saja kalian senang. Jadi bagi yang belum kenal, salam kenal! Walaupun fiksi ini begitu sederhana dengan ide cerita yang pasaran, aku harap para reader-san bersedia mereviewnya. Aku pasti senang mendengar komentar kalian mengenai fiksiku ini. Dan tentunya sangat berterima kasih. **_


End file.
